


Look back and I say to you I lost all my friends

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: “Well Blaine,” The way his name rolled off the other’s tongue sent shivers he could barely control down his spine, and he wasn’t about to complain. “How about I buy you a drink?”Nick and Jeff bring Blaine to a club when he shows up on their doorstep after he and Kurt break-up. Enter Sebastian Smythe, and Blaine with lowered inhibitions.





	Look back and I say to you I lost all my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this isn't canon compliant since Blaine and Sebastian are total strangers.  
Title comes from Let's Not Be Alone Tonight by R5.

Blaine was drunk. And it wasn’t something he was used to. The last time he’d been truly pissed was Rachel’s party in sophomore year. Kurt had never been a fan of drinking, and Blaine had been more than happy to stay sober for the most part in all the years they’d been together. All 4 fucking years they’d been together. How buzzed he was didn’t matter now. Kurt had absolutely no say in his life anymore. 

He didn’t for one second regret showing up on Nick and Jeff’s doorstep that evening. Really, he should’ve seen it coming. His boyfriend always wanted something different from him. Don’t audition for Tony. Don’t complain about there being no walls in the loft. Don’t argue with me at all. It all added up to that moment, when they’d stood in the kitchen of the loft and Kurt had muttered those two simple words. Honestly, Blaine was glad Kurt had broken up with him. It meant that he could bask in the relief he felt. It meant he could be truthful with his oldest friends for once in 4 whole years. Nick and Jeff had sat him down, handed him a beer, and let him tell his side of the story. Then, they’d dragged him to the nearest club. 

That was how he’d ended up sat at the bar scanning the crowded dance floor for his friends. It wouldn’t surprise him if they’d forgotten they’d brought him along. They were prone to things like that with alcohol in their system. Nick was horny and Jeff was forgetful. You combine the two and they couldn’t care less who had been with them at the start of the night. Being ditched might not necessarily be a bad thing. Blaine knew he needed to move on from Kurt, and he had no problems finding someone in the packed club to help with that. 

All night, there had been people that kept eyeing each other from across the room. Whether they were dancing with someone else or not, there was nothing stopping them. Especially the tall brunet that kept catching Blaine’s eye. He was tall, easily spotted over the heads of everyone else. Everything about him was cool, calm and collected. There was a slight air of danger that surrounded him in the way his eyes glazed down Blaine’s form from across the room. The attention was nice, and something Blaine hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

Knowing he had about as much chance of finding Nick and Jeff from where he sat as dating a girl, he quickly finished his drink and headed onto the dance floor. There were some privileges of being short compared to almost everyone around him, and one of those was the ability to weave his way through crowds. He was grappled into dancing with an obscene number of strangers whilst he kept an eye out for the mop of blond hair belonging to Jeff. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him or Nick, and Blaine began to genuinely believe they’d forgotten him. 

He made his way to the loo, since it was nearby and he kind of needed to piss. He left the second he walked in at the sound of moans coming from one of the stalls. As drunk as he was, he wasn’t drunk enough to piss while strangers were fucking in the same room. Blaine skirted the edge of the dance floor to avoid the numerous dance partners he’d had before as he made his way back to the bar. If any good would come of Nick and Jeff leaving, it was that he wouldn’t have to find them when he left. 

“Long night?” He jumped at the voice when he sat down, turning to answer whoever it was that had decided to engage him in conversation. His breath hitched slightly when he recognized the same man that had been openly admiring him for the majority of the evening. He hadn’t been able to make out any distinct features before, but now he couldn’t help but notice how handsome the man was. His brunet hair was casually styled, and his green eyes were bright with the effects of alcohol. “I’m Sebastian.” 

“Blaine.” He offered his hand to shake, something that had been ingrained since childhood. The gesture was probably more formal than the scene called for, but he couldn’t change the way he was raised. 

“Well Blaine,” The way his name rolled off the other’s tongue sent shivers he could barely control down his spine, and he wasn’t about to complain. “How about I buy you a drink?” 

Sebastian did and, when their hands brushed, he didn’t even bother to hide the grin on his face. 

“How come you’re drinking all alone, Blaine?” There was a hint of something he couldn’t identify in Sebastian’s eyes, but he knew he liked it. Taking the situation in stride, he focused his attention on the taller man. 

“My asshole friends ditched me so they could fuck.” Maybe he’d said too much, but his inhibitions were lowered. He’d always had to watch what he said around Kurt, and he wasn’t about to do it around someone he’d never see again. 

“I wouldn’t trust other people enough to leave an ass like yours alone in a place like this,” Sebastian teased, shaking his head. It had been too long since Blaine had been so blatantly complimented, and he was more than ok with it. “It’s a crime, really.” 

Despite the blush he knew was forming on his cheeks, he carried on. Flirting with Sebastian was turning out to be an extremely fun thing to do. “And is there anyone trying to find yours floating around?” 

“Not unless you count my wingman, and he was getting blown in the bathroom last I checked,” Sebastian responded, smirking when Blaine started laughing hysterically. “You alright there?” 

“Fine. I’m fine,” Blaine said through his chuckles. After calming down a bit, he managed to answer the other man properly. “Just good to know who I heard isn’t being missed too much.” 

“Hunter’s fine. I’m not gonna see him for the rest of the night since he’s enjoying himself,” Blaine’s cheeks heated up more than before at that, and he couldn’t look Sebastian in the eyes. “Just so you know, the whole bashful schoolboy thing – super hot.” 

He tugged at his bow tie in embarrassment. It wasn’t something he’d typically wear on a night out, but it was what he’d been wearing when he showed up at Nick’s. Staring intently at the floor, he mumbled, “you’re super hot.” 

“I know.” His head shot up at Sebastian’s response. He hadn’t expected his to hear him, but maybe that’s what he got for flirting with someone not even a day after a break-up. “Dance with me?” 

Deciding that there was no reason he shouldn’t, Blaine took the hand Sebastian offered to him. Kurt was out of the picture, and Sebastian was interested. There was nothing wrong with the situation. 

Dance they did, if that’s what you could call it. The music was upbeat. The floor was packed. His partner was hot. There really was nothing that could spoil the moment. Blaine knew that he was getting very into dancing with Sebastian. He was enjoying letting go, but he also really had to piss now. Then maybe drink some water. He excused himself from Sebastian, and made his way to the loo. 

Thankfully, there was no moaning this time, and he assumed that meant Sebastian’s wingman had left. As he went about his business, he could hear a tiny voice in the back of his head berating him. It was high-pitched, and kept telling him that what he was doing was wrong. If he were thinking straight, he might’ve registered the voice as Kurt’s. As it was, he returned to Sebastian forgetting every doubt that had been planted just moments ago. 

He spotted his dance partner at the bar once more, talking to someone with bright blond hair. There was something familiar about the other person that he couldn’t place until he reached them. He registered the grin on the blond’s face before taking note of the black-haired boy standing between his legs. They were laughing with Sebastian, and Blaine approached cautiously. 

“Hey,” he greeted, standing next to Sebastian since Nick and Jeff were taking up a fair bit of room in the area. “I was looking for you guys earlier. Where’d you go?” 

“It might not have been Hunter you heard in the bathroom after all.” Sebastian whispered in his ear, smirking when Blaine scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

“That is gross. You know that right?” 

“Leave us alone,” Nick responded when Jeff started laughing. “Are you alright though?” Blaine was touched by the concern in his best friend’s eyes and nodded to let him know that he was fine. They carried on talking for a couple of minutes, and Jeff just kept laughing. There was no reason behind why, but Jeff always did think things were funnier after a few drinks. Finally, the blond calmed down enough to speak. 

“We were gonna head off, Blaine. That alright with you? We’ll leave the spare key under the mat for when you get back so you don’t have to find somewhere to stay. We don’t want you even attempting to go to the loft. Just come to ours when you’re done, yeah?” Jeff said, keeping his voice low so Sebastian couldn’t hear. The other man was getting another drink, and a water for Blaine, but he didn’t want to chance it. 

“No problem, Jeff. I wouldn’t go back there anyway. I’m not even tempted to, and I’m far from being sober.” He assured his friend. 

“That’s because he’s tempted by someone else,” Nick laughed as he tilted his head back to kiss Jeff’s jaw. “Isn’t that right, Blaine?” 

“Nicholas, how dare you!” He huffed when his friend just laughed. 

“We both know it’s true,” he replied. Jeff leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s neck and he was quick to add, “We’ll see you later.” 

Blaine watched as they left, both still so in love after so many years. He’d been there for them both while they figured everything out when it came to one another, and he couldn’t think of two people more suited. The happiness he felt every time he watched them filled him to the brim. Nothing could ever make him jealous of what they had. It was too perfect to hate. 

He blinked when he felt a bottle of water be pressed into his hand. Turning up to see Sebastian’s green eyes focused on him completely, he decided to throw all caution to the wind. Maybe he and Kurt hadn’t stood any chance of being on par with Nick and Jeff’s romance, and he and Sebastian probably wouldn’t even have the chance. That didn’t matter now though. It was time for Blaine Anderson to live his life for the simple pleasures, and judging from the way Sebastian kissed back only moments later, he’d have no problem providing them that night.


End file.
